Seven years ago Tufts University embarked on a strategic plan to develop new laboratory animal resources to meet or exceed Public Health Service guidelines for animal care and use. The university has completed two major renovation projects, the first on the Health Science Campus in Boston and the second on the Central New England Campus in North Grafton. The third and final project, and the one that will bring the university fully into compliance with federal animal care and use guidelines, is a facility renovation for Psychology Department-related animal research on the main (Medford/ Somerville) campus. The university has elected to renovate a nearby former physics laboratory building, Bacon Hall, entirely for animal care and use, rather than fully renovate the building currently being used. This decision was based partially on the recommendations of consultants. The university is fully committed to this project. In October, 1991, Tufts' Trustees approved a $242K capital expense authorization to prepare bidding and construction documents for the Bacon Hall renovation. Architectural drawings are now complete, all permits have been secured, a contractor has been hired through a competitive bidding process, and internal demolition is nearing completion. The facility should be fully occupied and in use by late 1993. An award was secured for this project- from NIH-NCRR facility RFP (RR-9l-0l). That award ($208K) was less than the amount approved, and NCRR advised Tufts to request additional funds for completion of this important project. The new facility (8200 usable internal square feet) will provide state of the art housing for rats, mice, hamsters and squirrel monkeys and will include procedure and holding rooms, a cage sanitization and storage area, and a surgical area. This facility is the most complex of all the university projects because the research demands that closed breeding colonies are used in long term behavioral and nutritional studies. Therefore, it is essential that the animal housing units be fully integrated with the procedure areas. Completion of this project will realize Tufts' goal of comprehensive AAALAC accredited laboratory animal care.